The Power of the Gods
by FondyCheesehead
Summary: Green Rider, takes place after FRC Mornhavon is back and only Karigan can stop him. some KZ R&R UPDATES ARE IN PROGRESS.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Kristin Britain alone. This applies to all future chapters. Enjoy. Prologue

A cool spring breeze swept through a blackened forest as the first rosy glow of morning was seen in the east. Nightmarish creatures stirred at the signs of a new day. Rays of sunlight pricked a gigantic grey wall, the D'Yer Wall, built by men and women over a thousand years earlier to contain _Kanmorhan Vane_. On the opposite side of the wall, trees were sprouting the first green in half a year and soldiers dressed in black and silver changed shifts at a breach within the massive structure. Masons from clan D'Yer had given up repairing the breach the summer before. Unfortunately, they had long ago lost the skill of their ancestors to weave magic with stone and mortar, not that they even realized the true extent magic was involved in the building of the wall.

The soldiers' job was simple; keep the creatures created by Mornhavon the Black behind the wall. The unnatural creatures were indiscriminate and bloodthirsty, but despite the dangers, many of the soldiers found the duty routine. They cut away any rot that seeped into the healthy forest and slay every vile creature that strayed too close to the breach, but never ventured into Blackveil themselves. Those few who had more than a year before were swallowed up by the forest itself, never to be seen again.

However, on this morning a new recruit went about his shift and saw something new. Just beyond the breach, through the ever-thinning brown haze, was bright green vegetation forcing its way out of the blackened ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough to peak the young man's interest. He left his post momentarily to investigate, and as he knelt down to examine the small plants the earth trembled violently.

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Since the release of HKT I have decided to make a few changes based on the new information on Sacordian culture that the book brings to light, but it is still AU.

**Chapter 1: The Power of the Gods**

Karigan G'ladheon jogged along garden paths of the castle in Sacor City, dodging strolling nobles who grumbled at her passing. A delegation from Rhovanny was coming on a combination goodwill visit and to make minor changes to a trading agreement that had slowly become outdated. Karigan was filling in for Captain Mapstone who was in Selium collecting any information the school had found on magic after the king made his request six months earlier. Usually the captain wouldn't have gone on such a mission, but the messenger service had few Riders available for such a sensitive mission nowadays. New Riders were answering the call since the horn was sounded, but most were still in the beginning of their training. And in truth, Karigan suspected that her captain wanted to be out on the road instead of over seeing young recruits who barely knew which end of the saber was sharp. It was an essential part of the Rider's Call to grow restless when surrounded by four walls. There was usually a niggling urge to be under the stars, alone except for a good horse as company. Karigan knew the strength of that call all too well, much to her chagrin.

Skidding to halt outside the great doors to the throne room, Karigan paused to compose herself and smooth her uniform. The throne room was a bustle of activity as final preparations were made to receive the delegation and begin the talks. Liveried servants with refreshments and messages darted about a crush of nobles and merchants in their finery. She spied King Zachary at the end of the red runner and calmly approached him.

"I see the Captain did not return in the night," a smiling King Zachary observed upon seeing Karigan, "I trust you have recovered sufficiently, Rider."

"Yes, Majesty," she answered while feeling a slight warmth creeping up her neck. Drent had been pitting her against his other students lately; unfortunately she didn't do so well in her bout two days ago. Travis Cunnings was a newly arrived weaponsmaster-in-training who was as talented as he was arrogant. He also preferred to entertain when he fought. He made a great show of flirting and teasing her, and the crowd enjoyed every moment of it. Karigan had managed quite well at first, but eventually Travis's insinuations and the catcalling crowd broke through her concentration. At the end of the match she was in the mender's wing with a sprained left wrist, which was now in a sling. Both Travis and she had also received long lectures from Drent about decorum and concentration, respectively. What made the whole thing worse was that Travis delighted in telling the story often with great embellishment. The whole incident was becoming more embarrassing by the day, and Karigan was ready to throttle the man.

Deciding it was best not to dwell on it; she looked around and realized that most of the servants had left. Only a few personal attendants remained near the wealthiest of those present. She saw Castellan Sperren, Colin Dovekey, and the king's personal secretary, Cummings, were arranged near the throne where they could easily serve their monarch.

Neff, the herald, came rushing through the great oak doors emblazoned with the crescent moon and the firebrand. His measured steps carrying him down the heather runner quickly. Everyone took his or her place hastily as King Zachary mounted the dais to his throne. When Neff was an appropriate distance from the king, he put the trumpet to his lips and blew a ringing fanfare before announcing the head of the delegation from Rhovanny.

"Duke Gerard Delane, ambassador from Rhovanny to Sacordia," Neff's clear voice called out. The delegation took the end of Neff's announcement as their cue and entered the throne room confidently. Duke Delane was an imposing coal-haired and olive-skinned man in the lead of his entourage. Like the other members of the delegation he was swathed in the Rhovan colors of black and crimson, but it was obvious that the fabrics and design were much finer than those of anyone else in the entourage. Karigan counted fourteen members, but she knew there were two dozen more servants not in attendance that arrived with the delegation at the castle gates yesterday.

Duke Gerard stopped at the base of the dais and bent at the waist to the king, keeping intelligent, hazel eyes in contact with the almond-shaped ones of the King. Every movement was economized in a restricted grace that was no more and no less than what was expected from a high-ranking nobleman to a foreign king. His entourage quickly and smoothly followed their Duke's example with perfect deference.

"Greetings and best wishes from my cousin King Reginald and his wife Queen Cecile of Rhovanny to King Zachary of Sacordia," the Duke began in a rumbling, accented baritone.

"Welcome, Duke Gerard of Rhovanny," King Zachary responded, "I return my own greetings and best wishes to King Reginald and Queen Cecile, as well as congratulations on their new son. Their second child if I believe."

"You are correct, Excellency. On behalf of my king and queen I wish to say that it is my sincere hope that these negotiations can only strengthen the ties between Rhovanny and Sacordia for the benefit of all our peoples." Karigan thought the entire exchange sounded far too rehearsed, but not disingenuous. The situation was too staged for her liking so, as the formal greetings continued, Karigan's mind began evaluating the delegation. She took in the stern faces of the Rhovan Blood Guard; long, simple swords belted at their hips. Although not quite as stone faced and statue like as the Sacordian Weapons, they were intimidating with strong shoulders and a firm stance. The duke's advisors and secretary looked relaxed and confident in their abilities, but very serious.

Karigan took special note of the fact that the size of the Duke's entourage was much smaller than she had anticipated for a man of his standing. It appeared he had only brought along a few advisors, a secretary, and a handful of guards. She hoped it meant that he didn't feel the need to surround himself with people. She had quite a bit of respect for a nobleman who didn't need sycophants to attend to every whim. In all, it seemed to be an excellent group to be spreading goodwill and rewriting a treaty.

While making her observations, Karigan missed what gifts had been exchanged and the duke's introductions of his staff. She almost missed the king's final introduction as well. "And this is Rider Karigan G'ladheon. Rider G'ladheon is filling Captain Mapstone's position while she is away on a special mission for me." Duke Gerard nodded slightly in Karigan's direction in acknowledgement, but with a look of some hesitation. Given Rhovanny's far more conservative customs, he was probably discomfited by the sight of a woman in uniform. Karigan simply bowed in respect and kept her smirk to herself.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," the Duke intoned, "I look forward to working together."

With the formalities complete, everyone adjourned to a conference room. It was the same room where Karigan had met the young Lord-Governor of Penburn, who still flashed a rakish grin whenever he saw her. He seemed to be fond of her blush. Everyone sat at the long, ornate mahogany table that dominated the room. Karigan took a seat to the left of the king's secretary. Castellan Sperren was on the king's right. Colin Dovekey was seated to the king's left. Duke Gerard and his entourage were at the opposite end of the table in a similar arrangement.

"Now, I am most concerned with maintaining the low tariffs on the goods traded within your boarders," the Duke began, getting directly to the matters at hand as the bell tolled the second hour.

Nearly six hours later King Zachary and Duke Gerard called an end to the evening. After the delegation had made its exit, the king's staff seemed to deflate a bit. Stiff and weary, Karigan stretched to relieve the kinks in her back from sitting so long. King Zachary looked like his legs had fallen asleep long ago.

"Do you wish to discuss the meeting tonight, Sire," Sperren asked.

"No, the day has been long enough already. We will review today's meeting in the morning," King Zachary answered.

"Very good, Sire." Sperren and Colin said their evening farewells quickly and hurried off to dinner. Cummings wasn't far behind the two of them. Karigan approached the king to say a respectful good-bye, but he spoke first.

"Karigan, do you care to join me for dinner?" The question wasn't unexpected. He had been asking her at the end of most days that she stood at his side. She had to admit that she liked being with him and making pleasant conversation. More about the type of man Zachary was had come to light in the past few weeks, and she was pleased with what she learned. There were many new details about his past, his thoughts, and his ideas. All things she couldn't hope to learn as a simple Rider in his service. But it made it all the much harder to remind herself that there could never be anything between King Zachary and her. She always wondered what he was intending; considering she had made it clear she would not be a mistress. Although her convictions were beginning to become harder to hold on to as a closer friendship developed. Inwardly Karigan snorted, _moon priests often warned of the dangers of lust, but what of tenderness?_

"I'd be happy to, Majesty," she responded. There was little choice in the matter after all. He was the king.

"Good," the king said with a small smile.

A short time later, Karigan found herself at the usual, small table set up in the king's study. The main course was a fine pheasant in a delicious red wine sauce. It wasn't long before Karigan and King Zachary were swapping stories. The topics turned to their childhoods and continued after dinner had been cleared. They had moved to a plush couch in the room and had a small fire going to keep out the evening chill that comes with early spring. King Zachary began a tale about his first trip on a sailing ship as a boy. "Yes, well, I was assured by the captain of the ship that I would get my 'sea legs' quickly. I have serious doubts to this day about just what his definition of 'quickly' was. I spent the entire trip falling over every time the ship rocked a little. I think I plowed headlong into everything that was on that deck and a few things below deck as well. My father had to bandage quite a large number of bloody scrapes." Karigan couldn't help but giggle at the image. It painted a strange picture of the graceful and confident king as a boy with his family.

"Why are you laughing? I doubt you were anymore graceful your first time on a ship," King Zachary said, trying to look indignant while suppressing grin.

"I'll have you know, I've been sailing since before I could walk. It's part of growing up as a merchant's daughter, especially when that merchant grew up a fisherman."

"Yes, I suppose it is to be expected then. Perhaps one day we can determine who is better at sea now that I've gained some experience." Before she could reply an excruciating pain exploded between her eyes. She vaguely sensed the king asking what was wrong as she felt herself meeting the floor.

She found herself surrounded by dark and foreboding branches, acrid air filling her lungs. As she tried to gaze through the haze that enveloped her, she discovered she recognized her surroundings, Blackveil forest. It didn't feel real, though. Her vision was blurred and warped around the edges, like a dream or a vision.

"We could have joined together," a tall figure emerged from beyond the brown haze suddenly. It was obvious that he had once been handsome, but his visage was twisted into some evil resemblance of humanity now. As his obsidian eyes locked onto Karigan, she felt a harsh jolt in her soul, and she recognized the newcomer. "You could have been at my side as I rebuilt the empire that is rightfully mine. Taken your forefather's place. We could have been great, as Hadriax and I once were, before he chose a fool's path."

"It would mean the death of my soul to say anything but no," Karigan answered firmly.

"Very well, you have made your choice. It will be the doom of you and all that you love." Mornhavon slipped back into the haze as visions and sensations began rocking through Karigan.

_Her ribs felt like they were being crushed by a great weight. She struggled for a breath that was blocked by something covering her nose and mouth. She couldn't even scream for help. Then she realized it wasn't her being crushed alive. It was a young man who was very aware of his impending doom. He had only been curious about some green growth among disease and rot. Strange it would lead to his death. _

_Rage consumed her as she searched the edge of the D'Yer Wall for weaknesses, breaks in the mortar. A web of cracks and fissures close to the original breach was exactly what she was looking for. Calling on powers deep within herself she caused the earth to quake strongly. Weak portions of the wall tumbled down like child's blocks. Soldiers scattered and fell as boulders rained down on their camp, crushing some. Again, she found she wasn't doing it at all. _

"_It is but a taste of my power, Galadheon. Remember that," Mornhavon's voice echoed in her head as she was plunged into images of death. Deaths that Mornhavon promised. Her father falling overboard in a raging sea with a calm sky, her fellow Riders being cut down by crazed lords, Captain Mapstone with a Rider's long knife in her chest, King Zachary being swallowed by dark flames, the scenes went on forever. _

Abruptly she was pulled back into consciousness, gasping for air. "Shh, shh, It's alright, nothing is going to hurt you," a deep, soothing voice whispered. Karigan turned to find the king at her side, looking stressed. He cupped her face in his sword callused hand and wiped away hot tears that ran down her cheek. It was an immensely comforting gesture and she felt her racing heart slow. She also realized that her clothing was soaked through with a cold sweat, and it was sticking to her like a second, clammy skin.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know. You passed out, then started thrashing around like someone trapped in a nightmare," the king paused a moment, concern in his eyes, "…it was frightening. We couldn't wake you."

Still trying to gather her wits about her, Karigan took in more of her surroundings and discovered that she was in a warm candlelit room in the menders' wing. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"It didn't seem that long at all," she said softly.

"What happened to you, Karigan?"

"He's back."

"Who's back?"

"Mornhavon."

King Zachary's jaw set firm, almost in fear, "How do you know?"

"He was in my head. I think he wanted to scare me."

"Well, he succeeded in scaring me." Karigan turned to gaze at the king, her feelings for him rising to the surface only to be squashed down again. Now was not the time.

"I had hoped that carrying him forward would buy us enough time for us to be ready for him when his time and ours met again. We didn't get nearly as much as I had hoped. Less than a year," Karigan shared.

"I know," King Zachary said softly.

"We're not ready."

"I know."

_**Please review. I love reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A spring's chilled breeze swept through Karigan's chestnut hair as she left the menders' wing for the Rider stables late in the morning. Destarion had just barely released her after a rather heated argument. He wanted her to stay another night for observation, but she wanted to spend as little time in the menders' wing as possible. Fortunately, he was well aware of Riders' tendencies to be very poor patients and let Karigan win this day. It was, of course, a conditional surrender. She had to give her word to rest and to come straight back with as little as headache, but was allowed to leave on her own.

A golden sun and bright blue sky belied the dark thoughts swirling through Karigan's mind. Mornhavon's threats weighed heavily on her after a restless sleep plagued with nightmares. _What are we going to do now? I can only hope the Captain finds something of use. The researchers have been very excited, Estral's father in particular. _

"Care for an escort, my lady?" Karigan jumped, startled at the male voice. She turned quickly to find fellow Rider Alton D'Yer behind her.

"Don't you thick-blooded aristocrats know better than to sneak up on people?" Karigan responded with as much scold as she could muster, which wasn't much given how happy she was to see him.

"Well, yes, but it only applies to fellow nobleman like myself, respect of rank and all," Alton answered, amusement in his eyes, "Everyone else is fair game."

Karigan grinned in return before giving Alton a friendly hug. "When did you get back from your run to the Under Kingdoms?" she asked as she continued walking out onto the castle grounds. Alton automatically fell into step with her.

"Late last night."

"And how was the desert court? Are they as hospitable as rumor says?"

"Even more so. It seems to be part of their religion to accept everyone with open arms, until proven an enemy," Alton replied, "Most days it felt like I was trapped in an oven, though. Made me long for a nice blizzard."

Karigan laughed a little at that. It was good to have Alton to talk with again. Not for the first time she was happy for a long discussion they shared by a warm fire on a late autumn night. She learned why Alton had been avoiding her in the preceding months. She knew he was burdened with the guilt of weakening the D'Yer Wall beyond all repairs, but what surprised Karigan was the role that she had played in Mornhavon's manipulations. Mornhavon had used Alton's feelings for her to fool the young nobleman. It resulted in Alton being unable to face Karigan for a time, but that night he proclaimed his love for her. He told her that he would renounce his family and all his titles if necessary, if she only agreed to marry him. To say the least, it caught Karigan off guard. She had refused him as gently as she could. Although she did love him, any romantic possibilities had already passed, and she could only offer him her friendship. It hadn't been the same easy friendship that it had been before, not at first anyway. In time, though, it grew stronger and easier. Now there were few awkward moments, and they could consider themselves close friends once again.

"What about you, Karigan? What did you do to yourself?" Alton asked eyeing her left arm. Karigan looked down and frowned at her wrist. The swelling and tenderness had gone down since it was first injured a few days ago, but it still wasn't useable. Oh, how she couldn't wait for a rematch with Travis.

"I lost a sword match against a new student Drent is training," Karigan answered, "I'm sure you'll hear about it. A greatly skewed version, but you'll hear about it."

"We aught to move your bed and belongs into the mending wing, Karigan. It would save time and trouble with how often you are there," Alton replied in a teasing tone. Karigan pretended to consider the idea while not elaborating on the reason for last night's restless stay. Alton didn't need to hear that Mornhavon was back, not yet.

Switching the subject, Alton asked, "I heard this morning that Captain Mapstone went on a run more than two weeks ago. Is it true you were left to tend her duties?"

"Yes, a few of them. I've tended to the king mostly," and with all the false enthusiasm she could muster added, "but I did get to argue with the Light Horse over saddle leather and hay bails."

"Sounds delightful," Alton added dryly.

"A least I was able to delegate my book keeping duties to Geoff."

"Geoff? That cocky new Rider from Penburn?"

"That's the one. He wasn't happy to be doing something so tedious and unadventurous, but I told him it would teach him some much needed patience," Karigan answered with all the air of an experienced mentor.

Alton laughed at that before adding, "Do you think you'll be able to keep up that excuse when the Captain gets back?"

"Well, Connly doesn't have a problem with it, at least not right now. I think it all depends on what kind of mess Geoff turned my neatly organized books into." Grinning, Karigan and Alton reached the paddocks where the Rider horses were allowed to walk about. Most of the horses, including Karigan's Condor and Alton's Night Hawk, were happily grazing in a large field behind the stables. In the much smaller enclosure, where Karigan and Alton now stood, was Ladybug. She was a sweet tempered roan mare due to add another fine addition to the messenger horse ranks any day now.

Karigan removed a small winter apple that she had saved for the "Little Lady," as everyone had taken to calling her. Rider Morgan had bought her, heavy with foal, at a questionable auction two months ago. He was convinced the underweight and worn looking horse had the proper temper to be a messenger horse. Although there had been some uncertainty at first, no one doubted Morgan's ability to pick a good horse anymore. Ladybug quickly became everyone's favorite, next to his or her own mounts of course. Even the other horses seemed to take a special liking to her. It was a shame that she hadn't chosen a Rider yet, Karigan thought, perhaps after she birthed her foal.

A whiny of annoyance to their right tore them away from lavishing attention on Ladybug. A beautiful glossy black stallion was begging for an apple. Eagle was a very high strung and demanding horse direct from the king's stables. Any horse fancier would think him a sight to behold, with perfect proportions and a well-muscled, lean form.

"I hope you have a treat for him too," Alton said beside Karigan, "Ben won't know what to do with him if you don't." By some strange twist of fate or fortune, Eagle had chosen the easy going Mender Ben as his Rider. The pair was the barracks's resident odd couple. After seeing the two together you would never guess that Ben had been afraid of horses when he first received the Rider's call. He could turn this high spirited stallion into a perfectly behaved mount, while others were at risk of getting trampled.

"I have one more apple, but it's for Condor," Karigan whispered.

"I've got somethin' he'll like, lass," Hep, the stable hand, announced as he walked up to Karigan and Alton. "Give this to 'em," he placed a butter cookie into Karigan's hand, "He likes them."

"Do you want to make him more spoiled, Hep?" Alton asked in good humor.

"A highbred animal like that, ought to be allowed a few indulgences. Keeps 'em happy. An' no one likes an unhappy highborn critter, eh, Lord Alton?"

"Indeed," Alton answered dryly with eyebrow raised. Karigan chuckled softly while Eagle contently munched on his treat.

Shortly after lunch, Karigan bid farewell to Alton, and headed to the conference room for the afternoon negotiations with the Rhovanny delegation. When she passed, the throne room it was awash in afternoon sun. Marble gleamed, glass panes were golden, and the sun streamed into the room but missed the carved, empty throne, placing it in darkness. There was something haunting about the image. Like a foreshadowing of Mornhavon's threats coming true.

Shaking herself out of such unpleasant thoughts, Karigan noticed Duke Gerard admiring the ceiling frescos that seemed to be basking in the light. He had forgone the Rhovan colors in favor of midnight blue velvet, slashed with cream silk. Turning to face her as she approached he asked, "Ah, Rider G'ladheon, is it?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good. Good." Before Karigan could ask why he was in the throne room instead of the conference room, he answered the unspoken question, "I wished to take a closer look at these portraits." Drawing their attention upward, he continued, "Art has always been an indulgence of mine." Karigan had to choke down a laugh at the comment, remembering Hep's comment from earlier. The duke continued, "Perhaps you could honor me with a small lesson? I understand these are King Zachary's ancestors with the gods central."

"Yes, and I am sure that the king would be happy to elaborate on the history of the figures. I am afraid I am not well versed in art, Your Grace."

"I shall ask him then. Would you care for an escort, madam…er…Rider?" Duke Gerard asked as he offered an arm. Karigan, unused to such an offer, awkwardly accepted. They walked arm and arm to the conference room where everyone else was gathered. Everyone quickly took the same seats they had occupied the day before and continued the talks.

As the dinner hour neared, a crude version of the new treaty had been hammered out. Many of the changes made to the old treaty would be mutually beneficial to Sacordia and Rhovanny, but now the finer points had to be tended to, and it was this part that Karigan suspected would take the most time. It was here that the goals of Sacordia and Rhovanny started to differ. It was also here that Karigan became an asset to her king.

Her upbringing as a merchant's daughter let her know when the other side was willing to give a little and when they were firm in their demands. Granted, it wasn't a skill unknown to King Zachary, but nobles were never as adept at it as merchants were. She found herself enjoying the chance to truly be a help to the king. However, during most of the meetings that she had attended at his side, he had played the teacher and she had played the student. It was obvious he already knew the answers to whatever questions he asked of her. In many ways it was like she was being trained for a role that she would one day fulfill. Sometimes Karigan wondered if such training was the true purpose of her being at the king's side in the Captain's absence since it would make far more sense Connly or Mara to take her place. They were senior Riders after all. Regardless of the reasons, she was the one at the King's negotiation table.

She stayed at his side throughout the negotiations, which lasted rather late into the night. Dinner was taken in the conference room as it seemed as though no one wanted to admit the need for a break. When the night finally ended, King Zachary stopped Karigan from leaving and led her to her his study. "Are up to talking about last night?" he asked quietly.

"What do want to know, Majesty?" Karigan asked, dreading the possibility that she would be up late into the night discussing the disturbing images that were sure to haunt her for some time.

"Anything. You said he wanted to scare you. How did he do that? Did he tell you any of his plans?"

"All I know of his plans is that he wants to rebuild his empire again. I don't know how he'll do it, but he has at least some control over Blackveil." Karigan stopped there, hoping it would be enough that he would let her leave.

"What can he do in Blackveil, exactly?"

"He controls the magic that resides there, some of it anyway," pausing Karigan added, "He blasted out the weaker sections of the wall, in the images he showed me. I think it was happening as I saw it."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a feeling I have. We'll know for sure if…when a messenger from the wall arrives with his report."

"What other images did he show you?" he asked, concerned.

Reluctantly she answered, "Things that he threatened to do to me, friends, family. I'd rather not talk about it." Karigan ended firmly.

Zachary decided to backed off at her tone; he knew she didn't respond well to being pushed for private information, "Alright, get some sleep. I'll see you in morning."

"Good night, Majesty," she said politely, bowing a little at the waist. She left quickly, leaving Zachary to ponder over what emotional turmoil she might be feeling.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks after they arrived, the Rhovan delegation left. It was a much shorter stay than anticipated for an official delegation, but it was in the best interest of all involved to make the new treaty official as soon as possible. Karigan had spent the early morning at the king's side as the formal farewells and personal best wishes were given. After a brutal training session with Drent and a brief lunch she was right back at the king's side in the study where he conducted much of his business. At the moment, she didn't like what she was hearing at all.

"Yes Majesty, that's what I said. My grazing fields are red, blood red," Ezra Witt stammered. Ezra was a poor sheepherder who had come from a neighboring town to report yet another strange occurrence. After the report of the stone forest clearing, King Zachary had made it known that he was interested in hearing about any oddities in hopes of finding patterns and causes. On public audience days there were usually a few tales to tell. Some of them could be explained, but most could not, at least not to the magic-fearing population. To the King and his Riders it was clear that magic was still seeping into the land from Blackveil and throwing off the balance of the land. Although the number of occurrences had plummeted when Mornhavon was brought forward, they did not stop entirely. And after messengers from the wall confirmed Karigan's visions, the number of reported occurrences jumped dramatically.

Scariest of all was the nature of the occurrences. Two years ago it was mostly oddities, but now it seemed far more dangerous. There were more mysterious deaths and disappearances, more disasters. Most disturbing of all were the blood fields. Ezra's report was not the first. Several other fields, most known as major battlegrounds during the Long War and the later Clan Wars, had been described as becoming saturated with blood. It was as if the blood spilled in the past was welling up to haunt the present.

After taking down Ezra's report the king tried his best to reassure the herder and gave him a voucher for hay from the king's stables. When the sheepherder had given his thanks and left the room, King Zachary turned to Karigan. He seemed to be at a loss when it came to the flood of incoming reports. Wanting to reassure him Karigan said, "Perhaps Captain Mapstone will return later this evening with some good news."

"I should hope so, given how long she has been gone," King Zachary answered, "Has there been any word at all?"

"No, Majesty. Connly was thinking of sending another Rider to Selium if she doesn't return within the next few days. Just to make sure nothing went wrong."

"Yes, that would be best. It's not like her to be gone for this long without word. Especially when the mission was not meant to be a long one," King Zachary paused before addressing Karigan more directly, "You are free to go Karigan. I'm sure you have other duties that need your attention before evening. I will see you tomorrow." She gave a small bow and left the room by way of the doors facing the courtyard. Walking through the gardens, along the graveled footpaths, she headed for the Rider barracks within the castle, the captain's office in particular. Duty schedules, accounting records, and inventories were all in that office and Karigan would have to look over most of it in search of errors. The monthly report was due in to King Zachary's accountants soon, and they could get rather upset when the reports weren't perfect.

It was early evening and the sky was just beginning to achieve a golden glow in the west. She paused at King Jonaeus' spring for a moment. Letting its steady flow calm her after the disturbing reports she heard made to the king. She sincerely hoped that whatever was keeping the captain away had nothing to do with Mornhavon's threats.

"Karigan, I haven't seen you in ages," a feminine voice said from behind her. She recognized the voice easily.

Turning Karigan responded with a smile, "I could say the same, Estora. How was Coutre? And how much trouble was your family?"

"Less than I expected. Can you sit and talk for awhile?" Estora asked, motioning to the stone bench beside the spring.

"Yes, but not for too long," Karigan replied as she took a seat beside Estora, "Tell me more about your visit."

"I don't know how much there is to tell. My family gave me the cold shoulder most of the time. Everyone that is except my youngest sister, but she's not old enough to care about court politics." Karigan had great sympathy for Lady Estora. Nearly six months ago Estora had broken her father's marriage contract with the king, citing a clause that the king had added to Lord-Governor Coutre's original contract. It was a traditional clause for marriage contracts meant to ensure true consent between the people who would be husband and wife. However, it was exceedingly rare for it to be invoked.

In short the clause would allow a bride to withdraw from the contract made by her father under certain conditions. She had to protest the contract within the first weeks, and the intended groom had to accept that the bride's signing of the contract was coerced. The wedding could then be canceled with few financial penalties, but the social consequences could be harsh.

Karigan had been at Estora's side as she gave the news to her family on a chilly, autumn evening. Once the shock started to fade, Lord-Governor Coutre was furious. The tirade that followed had shocked Karigan into silence for some time, but she still stood by a glassy eyed Estora. Karigan had finally regained her tongue and was about to lay into the aging Lord-Governor when King Zachary had interrupted the impending shouting match with his calm words. He simply stated that Estora was within her rights, and he accepted her reasons. Her wishes would be honored and no one would be punished for the decision. In less than a week the bustle of wedding preparations came to a crashing halt, and Estora's parents left for Coutre province seething in anger at the their embarrassment and loss of potential prestige. Estora chose to stay at the castle until her parents' anger subsided; all agreed it would be the best choice. Estora's latest trip to Coutre marked the first time she had been home since the marriage contract was broken, and it didn't sound as though the trip had been a pleasant one.

"It couldn't have been all bad?" Karigan asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Well, by the end of the visit the conversations were less tense. I suspect that, given time, I'll be on tolerable terms with my family again."

"At least the anger is dissipating," Karigan responded as Estora sighed softly. She was once again happy for her upbringing as a merchant's daughter. There were far fewer expectations from her family and far fewer consequences if those expectations were not met. As they settled into less weighty subjects of conversations, a Green Foot runner rushed up to Karigan.

Out of breath the sandy-haired boy said in a rush, "Rider G'ladheon, Captain Mapstone has arrived from Selium. You are supposed to report to her and the king in the king's study." Karigan quickly thanked the runner and excused herself from Lady Estora's company. It didn't take long for her feet to carry her to the king's study where she found her captain and her king waiting for her.

"It's good to have you back, Captain," Karigan said with a grin when she saw her Captain Mapstone sitting across from the king, who looked very pleased to have the captain back as well.

"I'm happy to finally be back. I trust that all was well while I was gone?" Captain Mapstone answered.

"Yes, Captain, but why the delay?" Karigan responded bluntly as she took the seat that the king offered her.

"The researchers were in the middle of a breakthrough when I arrived. I wanted to stay until they waded through an abandoned library that they found during the latest stage of renovations to the older buildings. Many of the texts dated back to the days of the Long War. Combined with heavy spring rains that turned many of the roads into quagmires, the trip took much longer than I expected."

"Well, now that we have you safe and sound amongst us again, what did you find at Selium?" King Zachary chimed in; clearly eager for any news that may help him with the reports coming to him.

"Quite a bit. There is something called the Blood Gem that could help us in several possible ways."

"The Blood Gem? That sounds ominous," King Zachary commented.

"Yes, well, it was created by one of Mornhavon's men, Hadriax El Fex." Karigan perked up her ears at the name.

"The defector that Karigan saw in her…travels, last summer?" King Zachary asked curiously. Karigan remembered then that she had never told the king or captain about the manuscript that Estral had sent her. Since everything had settled down, she hadn't thought it worth mentioning. She wondered if the captain knew already, after all Selium had the original manuscript.

"Yes, him. He left many writings on how he made the gem, how it could be used, and there are numerous writings on magic itself. Unfortunately, there's no record of where the gem went."

"If we did find it, how would this gem help us?" Karigan asked.

"The will of the wielder directs the surrounding magic. Because of the amount of concentration required, a magical object is usually required as a focus and conduit for the wielder and source respectively. The gem seems to be a very powerful conduit that is tied to the wielder's life force in addition to their will. It should be powerful enough to cleanse Blackveil if the right person were to use it."

"Whoever used it would have to face Mornhavon before the forest could be cleansed," Karigan added. At Captain Mapstone's quizzical look, Karigan filled the captain in on the basics of the visions she received two weeks before hand.

Captain Mapstone sat in silence, contemplating the news. Eventually adding, "I suppose this means it is even more vital that we find the Blood Gem."

"Do we even know if it still exists? And even if it does, is it the only option? There are numerous powerful magical objects kept in the tombs. Couldn't we use those instead of resorting to scouring the countryside for a lost artifact created by one of Mornhavon the Black's own men?" King Zachary queried.

"Several clues indicate that the gem was buried with El Fex, so if his tomb is intact the gem should still exist. And, yes I believe it is our only option. The writings suggest that it is the most powerful magical object we can hope to access. It would rival Morhnhavon's reputed Black Star."

King Zachary nodded in acknowledgment, "Where do we begin looking?"

"Black Island," Karigan interjected, remembering something from her childhood.

"That's what the researchers suggested, but how did you know that, Karigan?" Captain Mapstone asked.

_Well, now is as good a time as any to discuss my heritage_. "Over a year ago, a friend from Selium, Estral, sent me a recently translated manuscript that she thought I would find interesting. It was the journal of Hadriax El Fex."

"Did you tell her of your travels?"

"No, it's just a strange coincidence. But in the last entry he states his intentions to go to Black Island and change his name."

"What did he change his name to?" King Zachary asked curiously.

"Galadheon, Majesty." King Zachary and Captain Mapstone sat in silence for a moment before glancing at each other.

"I suppose that would explain some of the events from last," King Zachary finally said. "What does it mean, Galadheon?"

"Betrayer, he had a lot of guilt over turning against a lifetime of loyalties. And I suppose at not turning sooner. He was disgusted by Mornhavon for quite some time before he decided to defect"

"Yes, I suppose he would have much guilt to carry."

Steering the conversation back to the Blood Gem, Karigan added, "My father grew up on Black Island and I still have family there. I remember an old tomb from my childhood visits. It had a strange mixture of symbols. Some are Sacoridian but most are unfamiliar. Most people are uneasy around it." with a faint smile she added, "The children dare each other to touch it."

"Did you?" the Captain interrupted with a smirk.

"Several times, I was considered the bravest kid on the island for a whole summer," she answered proudly. King Zachary's eyes danced with amusement. "At least until my grandmother found out and refused to let me go to the cemetery. She didn't think it was the best place for a child." Karigan paused before admitting the next part. "Honestly, I never felt any unease around it, and I hate tombs. I think it is El Fex's resting place."

"It does sound like a good place to start," King Zachary agreed.

"Good, you can investigate the tomb," Captain Mapstone announced, "I think you should set out as soon as you are able."

"Yes, Captain," Karigan answered. She would finally be able to be on the road again, and she would be able to spend some time visiting some family that she hadn't seen in far too long. Karigan, Captain Mapstone, and King Zachary discussed a variety of topics related to Captain Mapstone's trip. As the bell tolled nine hour, Karigan realized that she had many tasks to attend to before she slept. She said as much to the king and captain as she rose from her chair. "Good evening, Majesty, Captain," Karigan said as she slipped out the door and walked towards her quarters where she would prepare for the journey ahead of her.

"Goodnight, Karigan," King Zachary answered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night before leaving for her run, Karigan couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, she was simply restless. To help calm her racing mind she decided to visit Condor. Pulling a dressing gown over her nightclothes and putting on a pair of simple shoes, Karigan slipped through the castle's darkened corridors. In the distance she could hear the bell chiming three-hour. The sound echoed loudly through the ancient halls. Karigan rarely roamed the castle when its inhabitants were asleep; it was strange to say the least. It felt abandoned and a little spooky. Reaching the doors to the grounds, Karigan stepped out into the cool night, unaware that she was not the only one who could not sleep.

King Zachary sat at his desk in the library, one of the many rooms that made up his private quarters. A fading dream had awoken him nearly an hour earlier, and unable to fall asleep again he chose to wade through a pile of official documents awaiting him on his desk. Most of it was routine and mundane, but he still had an obligation to look over the information and send an official reply.

Pausing in his half-hearted endeavor, Zachary glanced out of a leaded window that overlooked a large portion of the grounds. A small figure in the moonlight caught his attention. Even from a distance, he knew it was Karigan's form slinking into the Rider stables. Wondering why she was awake at such an early hour, he decided to abandon his desk and meet with the young woman who had stolen his heart.

"Couldn't sleep?" a masculine voice asked sympathetically. A startled Karigan pivoted quickly to see who had disrupted the quite of the stables. King Zachary stood silently on the other side of Condor's stall gazing at her in a way that made her tremble slightly.

"No," Karigan answered simply, willing her voice to be even. Unsure of what the king wanted from her, she resumed brushing Condor with long, even strokes. Even if she was only trying to appear busy.

After a pause Zachary continued, "You leave for Black Island tomorrow." Karigan simply nodded in response. Opening the stable door, Zachary stepped into the stall and stood beside Karigan. Suddenly the space felt too small to her. What was he doing with her in the Rider stables during the wee hours of morning?

"Karigan, be careful. This mission has the potential to turn…strange. We don't know what this Blood Gem is truly capable of and there is your connection with El Fex. It made you a target for Mornhavon, didn't it?"

Caught slightly off guard by the king's statements, Karigan nearly missed his question. "I believe so," after a pause to consider her words she continued, "I will be careful, Majesty. I have no desire to make the run any more…interesting than is necessary."

"I suppose that is all that I can ask of you." Zachary picked up one of the horse brushes and joined Karigan in her nearly forgotten task. A surprisingly easy silence fell upon them and continued until Condor's chestnut coat was glossy. He started tugging at a horse blanket sitting on a high shelf in the stall. Obviously he wanted to go back to the sleep that Karigan had interrupted.

After settling Karigan's horse, Karigan and Zachary left the stables together. They kept each other company by unspoken agreement, since neither seemed eager to attempt sleep again. Under bright stars and a waning moon, they walked the castle grounds with Zachary's Weapons following at a discreet distance.

When they reached the tree line of the small wooded area behind the castle, a small boulder provided a convenient seat for the pair. It was as they sat together enjoying the night that Zachary finally broke the silence initiated in the stables. "Karigan, I need to know your feelings for me."

"Why?" Karigan answered quickly. It was the first question that formed in her head. Seeing the bewildered and hurt expression on the king's face she thought to explain herself and chose to do it candidly. "How I feel won't change anything. You'll still have your feelings and you won't be able to act on them. You're the king and I'm a merchant's daughter."

"You're wrong Karigan. It matters to me. It hurts not knowing, so please, do you love me?"

Karigan's mouth went dry and her heart started to pound. She wasn't ready to tell him that she was in love with him. Stalling she answered, "Why are you asking me this now? It's been months since you first told me your feelings and your engagement has been broken for nearly as long."

"I know, but it's becoming more important now." Taking a long breath Zachary decided to answer Karigan's question completely. "I'm receiving rather intense pressure from my nobles and advisors to choose a bride. I understand why. It's no good for a ruler to be known as the Bachelor King," he gave a small, mirthless laugh. "In all honesty, I can't bring myself to marry. Not without knowing if you love me."

"And if I do? What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know. Hope and dream I guess. Please just answer me. Don't worry about the consequences yet."

Unable to think of anything to say, other than the truth, Karigan forced her answer out quietly, "Yes." The answer seemed to take Zachary by surprise at first, but it wasn't long before he recovered. When he did, Karigan felt his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and warm and she found herself welcoming it openly. Soon they pulled apart but stayed close to each other.

"I want to be with you, Karigan. Are you willing to be with me? It may be possible for us even though you are of common birth. You have friends among the nobles and the trade guilds are powerful. I don't know far it can go, but I want to try." Zachary said quietly. Karigan hesitated in answering his question so Zachary pressed on, "You don't have to answer me now. Just think about it during your run."

"I will."

"Good. I hope to see you soon." With another gentle kiss, King Zachary left for his apartments leaving Karigan to watch the early morning sunrise. It was gentle and hazy, much like her thoughts at the moment. The castle was beginning to awaken for a new day, and she had to preparations to make. It would be good to be away from the castle as she considered her next course of action when it came to the king.

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thoroughly soaked, Karigan stepped into the warm, boisterous inn. A large and mostly intoxicated crowd was enjoying the shelter from the cold rain that had been falling in sheets for the past half hour. Few took notice of her as she removed her sodden great coat. With its oil-paper patched windows, aged stained walls, and scantly clad women, it was hardly the type of establishment that Karigan would have stepped foot in if it wasn't for the weather. Only a fool would stay out in a spring storm if there was any alternative, but it was a disappointing turn of events for her. She was enjoying sleeping under the stars this run because it cleared her mind after so much time with the king.

If she was honest with herself, the intensity of her interactions with the king had been steadily increasing since the wedding was canceled, reaching its peak last night. She knew what he ultimately wanted--a marriage. There was simply no way he would risk his position by pursuing her the way he did if he only wanted a fling or a mistress. And as much as she had enjoyed being at his side while the captain was gone, it was foolish to think that they could be together. It was an impossible notion unless some of the most influential nobles in the land suddenly decided that it was just fine and dandy for commoners and royals to mix as equals. No matter how much logical sense it made to refuse the king, the real question was becoming clear. Did she have the strength to refuse a man she had fallen in love with? It wasn't a question that Karigan could answer truthfully yet.

Karigan made her way to the bar in search of the innkeeper. She found him filling mugs from an ale barrel. He was a greasy, bald man who wore a stained apron and a toothless smile. "I need a room for the night," Karigan asked.

"Yer in luck, lass. We hav' a single left. Will ya' be wantin' a meal as well?"

Karigan was wary about the quality of the food, but her rations were running low. She had no intention of refilling her saddle bags at this inn, but she did not want to diminish her supplies any more than necessary. She ordered some of a stew simmering over the cooking fire that looked safe enough before the innkeeper led her to the room. A short trip up flight of narrow, creaking stairs and down a grimy hall ended at a solid oak door. The room itself was little more than a glorified closet, but it was cleaner than she was expecting. The floor was swept, the corners were free of cobwebs, and there was a scent of fresh straw indicating that the filling of the narrow mattress was fresh and free of vermin. A small night table held a single, nearly guttered tallow candle next to a chipped bowl and pitcher for washing.

"Three coppers for the room an' meal." Karigan nodded and handed over the coins. The innkeeper handed her an antique skeleton key that probably fit most of the locks in the building. She took note of the room number and returned to the warmth of the dining room, leaving her saddle bags under the bed but keeping her saber and long knife.

A small table reasonably close to the hearth was vacant; she settled in for the evening with a mug of bitter ale and a bowl of rabbit stew. It wasn't long before she started to relax. The rowdy group largely left her alone, and in all honesty, they were amusing to watch. Card players in one corner could barely hold their cards upright due to their state of inebriation. In another corner a group of young travelers added constant laughter to the sounds of the inn. At the center was a strange mix of men and women, young and old, engrossed in some conversation. Probably laborers looking for work. It was from this group that a troubling declaration was heard over the din, and Karigan's evening was disrupted.

"I'm telling you the Eletians are behind it." The tobacco roughened voice captured the attention of a number of patrons. Karigan quickly found the source of the voice and focused on a weathered man in worn traveler's garb. He continued, "Roaming our land, using their evil magics, attacking our people, they are responsible for it all and King Zachary is helping them."

"How do you figure that?" a young, clean cut man responded from the group of young men in the corner that Karigan notice earlier. She was glad to see someone speak out. However, the man's skepticism was a minority view in this crowd, and it wasn't a surprise. Early in her run she discovered distrust in the king was becoming a common theme among the people of Sacordia. People were frightened and didn't see their king acting to protect them. Within the walls of the castle in Sacor City, King Zachary could soothe the worries of a petitioner with well chosen words, but it was not so simple with an entire nation.

"Do you have another explanation?" the first man answered, "Besides, I heard that the Eletians offered Zachary everything if he let them have free reign. Men seek power. Why wouldn't he take them up on the offer regardless of the people?" A round of cheers greeted the statement as Karigan bit her tongue. It wouldn't due to draw attention to herself considering the road this night could take.

"Rumor and conjecture that is your evidence?" the second man shot back.

"I don't need more. Nobles are all the same, power hungry, selfish, greedy. Look at what he did to the refugees from the borderlands or the Anti-Monarchy Society."

"I don't believe that. What about you Rider? You seem to have something to say." The young man confidently addressed Karigan, who realized that she was no longer sitting and had her hand upon her saber. All eyes turned to the King's Messenger.

_So much for being inconspicuous, _she thought. Pausing to consider her words, she addressed the crowd, "There is a breach in the D'Yer Wall. The power of Blackveil is disrupting the balance of the land." It was a piece of information that was already known my most of the people, but Karigan figured a reminder was a good idea.

"And I bet King Zachary put it there. Him and his Eletian allies. I tell you, if Amilton was king, as he should have been, he wouldn't allow the breach to stay open." The travel worn man asserted to agreements from nearly everyone. The exception was the group of young men who had left their seat and were making their way to the center of the room.

Outraged by the man's claim, Karigan also approached the center table. She looked the man dead in the eye as he and his companions rose to meet the advancing people. "I was there during the coup. And I know for a fact that Amilton was in alliance with the _rouge_ Eletain that broke the wall. It was also Amilton that gave the order to fire upon the Anti-Monarchy Society. And it was the former Lord-Governor D'Ivary who paid mercenaries to dress as Sacordian soldiers and commit those atrocious acts. All that you have accused King Zachary of is wrong." Karigan forced her hand away from her saber and turned on her heel before striding to the rickety stairs leading to her room. Her intent was to leave a bad situation before it could get worse. Unfortunately, that was not an option.

A strong hand grabbed her arm. She quickly found herself face to face the man who started this situation. "Of course you support him, Greenie. He pays your salary. Your words mean nothing." He released her roughly, clearly wanting Karigan to retort.

"I don't speak to boars like you for a Rider's salary." It probably wasn't best to insult the man.

"A boar, am I? Well I suppose I should act like one then," with that the man took a swing at Karigan. She avoided the hit easily and rammed her shoulder into the man's gut. Caught off guard he stumbled back, crashing into the table behind him. The man's companions quickly came to his aid and the young men from the corner quickly came to Karigan's. Any hope that the innkeeper or his staff would come to the rescue was bashed when Karigan saw them take cover under the bar. Soon fists and furniture were flying as a full tavern brawl broke out.

_Oh, if my aunts could see me now_, Karigan thought as she kicked a chair in path of a woman rushing towards her. The coal haired woman tripped over it and fell to the ground. She was drunk enough that the fall took her out of the fight. A loud smack behind Karigan's head distracted her from the woman on the floor. She saw the young man who allied himself with the king grinning back at her while a graying man on the floor groaned.

"Thanks," she said quickly as she realized that the young man was watching her back.

"No problem luv," he responded with a wink of a freshly bruised eye before rejoining the fight.

Surveying the unruly mass, Karigan spotted the man who threw the first punch. Saber drawn she advanced from behind as he wrestled a young blond man into a headlock. Karigan placed her saber at his scruffy throat. As she expected, it caught the man's attention. "Let go of him," she demanded and he complied, maintaining eye contact with Karigan. "Tell your friends to back off."

"Or you'll spill my blood? I don't think you could stand the sight of blood, Greenie."

"Think again. You won't be the first man I've killed," his eyes widened. Karigan shouted her bluff, attempting to be heard over the ruckus, "Throw another punch, and this man dies as a traitor to the king!" Those closest to them took notice immediately, which prompted the rest of the room to end the brawl. When all eyes rested on Karigan, she lowered her weapon. In a clear, commanding voice she addressed the room, "We were all having a pleasant evening, right? I suggest we forget our little argument and get back to enjoying the night." Murmured agreements met her announcement.

Chairs and tables were righted as everyone took their original spots. Karigan sheathed her sword and headed for the stairs. A pale woman in little more than a corset stopped her, "That was one of the shortest brawls I've seen around here. Good job, Greenie." She then turned and left in search the crowd for lonely men.

"She's right. You handled yourself well," Karigan recognized the voice of the young man who had helped her during the fight. Closing her eyes in exasperation, she took a deep breath and turned to address the man who introduced himself. "Name's Delano. And you are?"

"Rider G'ladheon," she appraised the man in front of her. He was tall and rather handsome. He didn't look any older than Karigan, but he already had laugh lines around dark blue eyes. Well, around his left eye anyway. The eye he winked at her with was swelling and starting to turn purple. Someone knew how to throw a punch.

"Well Rider G'ladheon, why don't you join us? You said that you were at the castle during the coup. My friends and I would love to hear the story."

"I have no doubt. Thanks for the offer and for standing up for the king and for helping during the fight. Unfortunately that room isn't exactly friendly to Riders right now," the man gave a half grin and looked as though he was going to argue. Karigan cut him off, "And I should get an early start tomorrow. My mission is urgent."

"Of course," there was a disappointed glint in his eyes, but he seemed to accept her refusal.

"Get something cold on that eye. You won't be able to see out of it for awhile." Karigan left him at the foot of the stairs and went to her room. Quickly sliding into her night clothes, she settled into bed. The sooner she was on the road in the morning the better.

As the rosy glow of dawn turned to a clear blue, Karigan left the inn where she decided to board Condor for a few days. She set out on foot along dirty and uneven roads. Callah wasn't as prosperous as many of the cities along Ullem Bay since it was further than was ideal for trade in the region. Due to tight city funds only the most essential roads were kept fully maintained and even the grandest buildings needed a fresh coat of paint. Law enforcement was minimal, which meant the waterfront of Callah was the roughest in the bay. Nonetheless, Karigan was headed to the docks.

The noise of gull cries and the smell of salt water increased in intensity as she approached the docks. When she turned a corner and passed a small Chapel of the Moon, the harbor came into view. A left turn away from the tall masted, ocean going vessels brought her to a collection of smaller ships that primarily made up the seaside market. She bypassed vendors selling cheap textiles and baubles, continued past stands of fresh fruits and vegetables, until she reached a fleet of assorted fishing vessels. Fishermen had already unloaded their catches and had various sea creatures displayed for sale. Sun glistened off the skin of gutted fish and the fleshy bodies of fresh squid. Vendors were trying to make a sale to anyone who passed their booths.

Karigan ignored it all, looking at the markings on the vessels in search of a particular set. The markings identified where the ships originated from and, if it applied, clan ownership. Black Island's mark was a silhouette of a sparrow gull, a small bird found only on the island, and a ship at full sail was Clan G'ladheon's emblem. As it turned out she didn't need to search long, her uncle's very animated gestures drew a great deal of attention even in the large crowd.

Uncle Gabran's voice boomed out his sales pitches, trying to attract the attention of any passerby. He was a tall, broad man with prominent streaks of gray in hair that was bound at the base of his neck. His figure was imposing, but he had a jovial face. It was deeply tanned with deep dimples in the cheeks, crows feet surrounding the eyes that spoke of much mirth and the glare of the sea.

Grinning, Karigan approached his booth unnoticed, "Your fish must be rotten. The stench reached Sacor City."

He turned in surprise and enveloped her in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Kari, I didn't know you were coming to Callah! And I would have thought that Stevic had taught you not to insult a man's fish." Gabran turned towards the ship behind him. "Father, get out here, there's someone to see."

A white-bearded man emerged from the hull of the ship. He was in his mid-sixties and had deeply creased skin, but his back was straight and his eyes bright. Karigan hugged her grandfather tightly. "Kari, well this is a surprise. Are you here for a visit then?"

"I'm on official buisness, I'm afraid. But since the island is a part of the mission, I can still visit for a few days, if I'm welcome?"

"Of course you're welcome, but why is a far flung island part of your mission?" Gabran asked.

"Looking for an artifact."

"Really? Well, you can tell us all about it at supper with the family. We'll be done here by noon, and then we'll be heading home." Gabran said. Karigan happily joined them for the rest of the morning. When most of the fish had been sold and the other fishermen were packing up for the day, the G'ladheons boarded their fishing vessel.

The trip to Black Island took a good two hours from Callah on a fair wind, but Karigan was happy for it. It had been so long since she had been on a ship of any kind that she realized how much she missed it. Sprays of salt water swept her face and the wind whipped her hair into a mess of tangles. A small dark dot of land could be in seen in the distance. It wouldn't be long before she was enjoying a hearty meal and dodging questions about her mission and her marriage prospects.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally! Okay, so it doesn't end where I wanted it too, but I was tired of having this sit on my hard drive. Enjoy what's here anyway.

**Chapter 6**

_He roused from his centuries long slumber as a shudder passed through his insubstantial body. Someone was disturbing his resting place! Possibly, the one he was waiting for._

Karigan picked her way across a fallow field strewn with black basalt. A breeze swept over her carrying the strong scent of the sea and the sound of gulls to her. She could still see the rugged, black coast in the distance. A deep blue ocean met the shore in crashes of white sea foam. Not far ahead of her was an expanse of freshly tilled black earth below wispy clouds and a dark blue sky. A strong overhead sun told Karigan that is was a good time to stop and eat the lunch that her aunt had packed for her before heading out at dawn.

Her destination was the west end of the island where the land was too rocky for anything other than laying the dead to rest. As she settled in the shadow of particularly large boulder, the fragrant and spicy scent of the panweed in her bread reached into her consciousness allowing her to relive her arrival.

Warm pleasantries had been exchanged, but there was too much to do around the property for a real conversation. Karigan pitched in with various chores; feeding chickens, grooming the horses and even attempting to milk a cow before dinner. She wasn't very successful, and the memory brought a light to smile to her mouth. Jarrod, Uncle Gabran's eight year old son, took over for her, giggling like mad over the fact that she couldn't perform such a simple task.

When the sun was low on the horizon, dinner was called, and the family poured into a warm kitchen, filled with the aroma of pan-fried flounder flavored with the common herb whose new growth now surrounded her as she sat. Dinner conversation soon turned to Karigan.

"So Karigan, my sisters find a husband for you yet?" Uncle Gabran asked cheekily. Karigan could only groan. Her aunts had been writing far too many hints in their letters about the young men she had been such good friends with in childhood. Considering the turmoil her emotions had been going through the past few months, all hints were completely disregarded.

"Yes dear, is there anyone who has struck your fancy recently?" Gabran's wife, Tam asked.

"No," Karigan answered, _just a king I've fallen in love with_.

Before the conversation could continue Jarrod and his brother Thom decided to bring up a topic that had been on their minds for quite some time. "Do you really know how to use that sword, or is it just to look tough?" Thom asked.

"It looks pretty beat up, have you used it a lot?" Jarrod added.

More than a little happy for a different topic, Karigan gave a short laugh and answered, "I know how to use it well enough, and it has saved my neck on several occasions."

"Will you teach us some moves?"

"Boys, no. Swords are not toys and I won't have you playing around weapons," Tam said sternly. It was a mother's command and allowed no room for argument. Karigan flashed them an apologetic look and took a bite of her recently neglected fish.

"I am beyond curious about this mission of yours. You've hardly mentioned anything. What are you looking for?" Grandfather Corin asked. All attention went to Karigan again. Sipping on her blackberry tea as she debated how much to reveal. Although her father had become more open minded about magic since the night of the coup, it did not extend to the rest of the family. They were among the majority of Sacoridians who believed that magic was not to be trusted—even feared as evil.

"Researchers at Selium found a journal and other documents during renovations of the school. They mention the possibility of some artifacts from the Long War being buried on the island."

"But why send a Rider, dear?" Tam asked. "Surely one of the researchers from Selium would be a better choice."

"The matter has caught the attention of the king. I probably shouldn't say much more." Her family grudgingly accepted her answer for the time being, and moved on to other topics. Ending the evening with Grandfather Corin's harrowing tales of life on the sea.

Coming out of her memories, Karigan realized she had finished her lunch some time ago, and it was time to be moving on. As the sun began to turn the horizon blood red she reached the edge of the burial fields. Cairns marked by engravings, by paint, and for some, by age dotted the landscape. Sun bleached coral pieces, carefully arranged in farewell messages, stood out against the black soil and rock. Hardy grasses created sparse tufts that jutted between cracks in the rock here and there.

The grave she was looking for was one of only a handful of true tombs on the island. Land that could be dug into was needed for farming. The land that was left was difficult to penetrate. As a result very few people were actually buried. The preferred method for laying the dead to rest was a cairn that was smoothed with limestone mortar.

At the edge of the field, she found the small tomb she remembered from her childhood visits to the island. As she approached it she felt a light breath at the back of her neck and a strange crawling sensation down her back. There was nothing behind her and no one else around. _A warding maybe_, she thought as she began to inspect the tomb. A skilled engraving of an oak tree spread across the seal, alive and full of life. Westrion and Salvister decorated either side of it, declaring the deceased a solider. Taking a deep breath and blowing it our slowly, Karigan started chiseling away at he seal with tools borrowed from her grandfather.

_She was clearly of his blood and held great power; the wards would not have allowed her to break the seal otherwise. The question was whether or not she possessed enough control to wield his gem. It would be needed soon. He had felt Alessandros awaken from the sleep in which he was imprisoned. His taint was now reaching his far flung island, getting stronger by the day._

_She entered his tomb warily. Advancing down rough steps with a small oil lamp before her, she entered the main chamber. It was an old lava tube with dry, rounded walls that were chiseled smooth. It was easily eight feet high and extended to the left and to the right for miles, ending in solid rock. Detailed frescos covered the walls with scenes of his life, a final gift from a talented grandson. Sealed from the outside world the colors and images were just as bright now as they were a thousand years ago._

_His sword, shield and body armor were propped along one wall. It was all expertly crafted. His blade was sharp and perfectly balanced with a gilded pummel. The shield was emblazoned with Alessandros's sigil—a dead oak. And the body armor was covered with delicate filigree in bronze and gold. At one time he kept it highly polished. He would gleam like the sun on the back of a black war stallion as he lead armies into battle, into death. Even after he betrayed those armies, he would polish that armor, but never to its same brilliance. Objects from the life he made on Black Island were featured far more prominently. A piece of his first fishing boat, old nets and hook lines, and a board game his daughter had taken to._

_Under a painting of a clear night sky, his body lay. Reduced to its skeletal base, blank sockets stared into eternity as the jaw hung slack. The girl let out a small scream as she turned and saw it. "By the gods I hate tombs," he heard her mutter. Then recognition flared, and he remembered a cool night under a bright full moon. He had gazed into a lake and seen this girl, this Rider. He grinned to himself; fate did enjoy its games! _

A portion of wall that appeared patched. Upon closer examination, it was revealed to be a false wall. She chiseled through the wall in the same way she broke the seal to the tomb. It gave way quickly and revealed a small, dark room. Dust motes swirled in the dim light produced by her oil lamp as the first air in a thousand years entered the room. She saw a pedestal with a clear gem and a delicate dagger resting upon it. As her fingers surrounded the cool gem, she felt a gentle hum against her palm. The gem didn't look like a gem at all. Instead it looked and felt like a piece of heavy lead crystal that was given a jeweler's cut.

She turned her attention to the small dagger that lay on the pedestal. It was obviously finely wrought with a golden hilt and ivory inlays. Before she could touch the hilt a soft, eerie glow spread over the pedestal. When she looked up, an apparition was scrutinizing her. The face was more aged and worn than when she saw it last, but she still recognized it from her vision in the Mirror of the Moon. The ghost before her was Hadriax el Fex and he swiftly walked into her. Like her experience with F'ryan, she felt as though she was being filled with ice water as her mind was thrust into the background. She replaced the gem and picked up the dagger. Fear for what might come made her fight the presence that was in her, but Hadriax was stronger and she could do nothing as cold steel slit deep into her left palm. A blush of crimson blossomed and began to flow freely, dripping to the floor. Her bleeding hand reached for the gem and picked it up once again. Red began to seep into the interior as blood mixes with water. She began to feel a tug at her energy just as Hadriax left her body. Blackness blurred the edges of her vision, air left her lungs as the drain became stronger, she fell hard to her knees, but try as she might she could not release the gem. Before Karigan lost all consciousness she heard a ghostly voice.

_"Be strong," he told her. It was time to see what strength this young woman held. He only hoped that she had the full strength of his line. _

Karigan as she felt herself falling through an unfathomable space. Colors shifted and condensed into vague shapes only to break apart again. It gave her an overwhelming sense of vertigo that ended abruptly as a scene completely different from the one she left solidified around her. She was no longer in a centuries old tomb but a fresh battle field. Thick, congealed blood pooled around her boots and seeped into the soil. Contorted and maimed bodies littered the open field covering nearly all of the ground. Arrow and spear shafts bristled many of the bodies while others were clearly hewn open by a sword. Some look hardly injured at all. Most were dead, but she could hear the cries of anguish and pleas for help from those that still survived. In the distance able bodied survivors tended the dead and wounded. Carrion birds and jackals were beginning to congregate on the field, focusing on the much larger corpses of dead horses. The stench of viscera and death stuck in the back of her throat, making her vomit her meager lunch.

"There comes a time when it doesn't assail the senses anymore," a male voice said from behind her as the last dry heaves racked her body. Turning to meet her visitor, she recognized a young Hadriax standing regally in full armor, long sword in hand and covered in blood, dirt and grim. "Eventually, it doesn't mean anything beyond an accounting of the good men who were lost." His voice was rolling and pleasant; an incongruous characteristic for a man so unaffected by what surrounded him.

"What battle is this?" Karigan asked weakly.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They are all the same. Good men die brutally to serve a cause that should never have been there own. Take it," Karigan, taken aback by the sudden change in topic, gazed stupidly at him until she realized that a second sword had materialized in his other hand. Unlike his own it wasn't slicked in the blood of battlefield casualties. She gripped the leather wrapped hilt and tested the heft of the blade. It was well-made and balanced perfectly.

"Why do you show me this?" Karigan asked, shifting into a fighting stance in response to Hadriax doing the same.

"It is a place for testing," the first blow fell from Hadriax's blade, jarring Karigan to her teeth, "a place for tempering of the spirit." Another blow and another and another, the onslaught was dizzying. Karigan struggled to block but the force of the blows were robbing her strength and leaving her numb.

"I still don't understand."

"The Blood Gem was not meant to be wielded by those who are weak, Karigan. You must prove yourself now or it will destroy you." A particularly deft blow threw her off balance and she fell, but not on blood soaked earth. All remnants of the battle field, including the sword, were gone. The room she found herself in was a giant library with light green marble covering the floors and shelves filled with books covering the walls. Golden rays of a setting sun streamed through giant windows that surrounded the room illuminating comfortable chairs and pillows, side tables piled with odd volumes. Oak doors that were far larger than the great doors to the king's throne room loomed over the whole room. An intricate oak was carved into the wood of it and was vibrantly colored with jewel inlay.

"It's the royal library in Arcosia. I spent many hours of my youth in this room, often with Alessandros." Hadriax again stood before her, but this time he was a grown boy on the verge of becoming a man. He was dressed in a style that seemed odd to Karigan. Puffy sleeves met a tight, embroidered tunic and a small cape that reached his calves was fastened to his back. Even if it was odd, the fabrics were fine silks and the stitching perfect.

"And is this also a testing place?"

"All you will encounter in this state is a test. The sparring shows you have the physical strength to withstand the drain the Blood Gem causes, but that is the simplest of the hurdles."

"How many of these tests must I pass?"

"All of them."

"That's not—"

"I know, but the number does not matter. Only that you survive each one. Fail and you will die. Now, you must play." Between them an Intrigue board appeared on a small table accompanied by two chairs.

"No."

Hadriax delicately arched an eyebrow, "No?"

Feeling like a defiant child under his gaze, Karigan crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Every time I play that blasted game it means trouble in one way or another. Besides I never win."

Hadriax gave a soft chuckle. "I know and that is precisely why I chose this game. You never win because you never commit. Commit your mind to the game Karigan. Believe that your beloved country is about to be overrun and that only you can save it. The only way you can succeed is to play the game." Karigan recognized the truth of Hadriax's words, as unpleasant as they were. She unfolded her arms and warily took her seat. The scene shifted again.

_**Thank you for all the reviews! **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Blackness shrouded Karigan's vision as she regained consciousness. She was lying on the firm ground, at least what felt like ground. When her vision began to return she wished her vision would stay black. Just as when she fist entered this realm a riot of nauseating colors and shapes assaulted her senses. There were times when the colors would begin to condense into a black and withered tree, a stone walled room, a funerary slab, or even the Berry Sisters' library, but then it would break apart in a swirling blur again before it could all be properly registered.

Amidst the chaos Hadriax appeared before and crouched down before her. She could barely lift herself up to meet him because she was feeling incredibly weak. Hadriax looked upon her with great sympathy in his bright eyes. His sandy hair was pure white, and he had an impressive matching beard. Bold lines etched by care and the elements covered his face. He reminded Karigan strongly of her grandfather, Corin. With callused hands he reached down to help her to stand. All of her surroundings turned to blinding white.

"Now it is time for the final test, within this realm anyway." Hadriax said gently.

"But I didn't even complete the last one," Karigan pointed out as her vision clouded in a wave of vertigo.

"Yes you did. The test was to see whether you had the wisdom to accept a hopeless task."

"Oh. No, wait. That doesn't make any sense." Karigan responded, albeit sluggishly. Why did she fill so… drained?

He gave her a patient smile, "Often wisdom lies in knowing which battles are worth fighting, regardless of the odds. Do you understand?"

"I think so," she could barely keep her eyes open now, "Tell me about the final test."

Hadraix realized he only had a short time left before she had to return to the living realm. If she didn't the Blood Gem would drain too much of her life force before she had a chance to gain dominion over it and all would be lost. He regretted what he had to do next, but it was the only way to know if she truly had the strength of will to control such a powerful object as the Blood Gem. He pulled a dagger from the sheath he had at his waist. It was the same one he had placed within his tomb centuries ago. In a single quick motion he plunged the cold steel into Karigan's belly. She took a startled gasp and he leaned close to her, "You have to live." Karigan's world went black and cold.

Tam was beginning to worry. The sun was setting on the day after Karigan had set off for the tomb on the west side of the island. It was a long journey on foot and Karigan would have to do some exploring. Tam had expected that Karigan would spend at least one night away, likely more, but there was just something unsettling her as the horizon darkened. Her husband's comments did little to reassure her as she served dinner to her family. Mostly because there was nothing about Karigan's mission that sounded right to her. It just didn't make since to send a Rider after a possible archeological find. The king would only send a Rider if it was a secret, and a king's secret was usually dangerous.

"Don't fret dear. I'm sure there is no reason to worry about a Green Rider who is making a simple trek to the other side of Black Island. I imagine it's safer than some of the trips she's made."

"I know that, it's just a feeling I have. You know how often my intuition is right." The corners of Gabran's mouth tightened as he considered what she had said. She was right, of course. Ever since they were children she often _knew_ when something was wrong. It was a trait that gave her great skill as a midwife. Nonetheless, Karigan wasn't expected to be back for a few more days, and there was little reason to believe her to be in danger on Black Island. Even the mysterious tomb was of little concern. It was creepy but nothing dangerous had ever been connected with it.

"We should give her another day to return. If she is not back by tomorrow night I will go looking for her at day break," he finally decided. Tam couldn't find a rational flaw in this plan, but she still felt uneasy as she nodded her assent. _In the morning_, she decided, _after the men have gone I will find her myself. _

The morning was grey and far too cold for the season. Grandfather Corin and Gabran set out with the other Black Island men to fish the sea. Their wives and children too young to go out to sea were seeing them all off with well wishes and a hearty breakfast. After watching the ships depart, Tam took Thom and Jarrod to her mother's. She rarely imposed on her mother like this since the woman was aged and didn't have the stamina to match her beloved grandsons. It was unfortunate that this was one of the days when Gabran didn't bring the boys with him, but the skies weren't friendly enough.

It was nearly an hour's walk to reach the farmhouse that sat in the middle of a fertile field. Her parents were among the few on Black Island that made their living off the portions of land suitable for growing crops rather than from the sea. But the field had lain largely fallow since her father's death several years previously.

When she reached the rough hewn farmhouse door she hammered on it with her fist to ensure that her mother would hear the knocking. A bent old woman with pale eyes answered the door. _I really wish she would come to stay with us. Damn her stubbornness about this place._ "Hello Mother, How are you today?" Tam stepped into the house with a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Oh, Tammy what a nice surprise! I've been quite well. And you've brought the boys. Come give your grandmother a kiss." The boys complied and followed their mother's instructions to sit by the small fire.

After setting out the basket of bread and pantry items she had brought along, Tam brought up her reason for the visit. "Mother I have a favor to ask. Could you keep an eye on the boys today? They have strict instructions to behave so they shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Well, of course I can watch them. I was thinking about making some tarts today with the last of my winter preserves. They can help me roll the crusts."

"Thank you Mother, but that isn't all. I also need to borrow Elsa."

"If you can get her to cooperate you are welcome to her, but what do you need her for?" Seeming to come to a realization she asked with great concern, "Is there a bad delivery?"

"No, no, it's not that, but I need to make sure someone is okay. With Elsa I can make far better time. Hopefully, I will be back by nightfall." With her mother reassured, Tam turned to her boys. "I want you to help your grandmother with her chores and to behave completely. I've left a note for your father. When he returns from selling his catch he will come fetch you. Is that all understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they answered in unison. She kissed them on the crowns of their heads and said her goodbyes before stepping outside. In the barn she found Elsa, the elderly mule, munching on hay. It took some time to get the mule away from the food, but once she did it was easy enough to saddle her up. Tam led her to the trail that led to the island's cemetery and kicked her up to a fast canter.

Several hours later the sun was directly overhead and Tam had a serious amount of respect for Karigan and all other Riders. _How did they do this every day? _Her hindquarters were numb, her back and legs ached. Her mule didn't seem to be in such good shape either. It was a good thing that the burial fields should be in view soon.

Sure enough, within a few minutes the field of stone markers and cairns became visible. Tam quickly spotted the tomb with so many tales attached to it. A shiver went down her spine as she realized that there was no sign of Karigan in the field. _She must still be down in the tomb._

Tam dismounted and stumbled. Much to her annoyance, she had to wait to get her legs back in working order. With great stiffness, she took her sack of medicines and made her way to the entrance of the tomb. The seal had been carefully chiseled away until there was just enough space to pass through. With a feeling of great unease Tam made her way into the passage way. It was very dark, and her small candle only allowed enough light for her to vaguely see the next stair. When she reached the main chamber, she called for Karigan, but received no response. She bent low to ground and started to look along the floor of the tomb; paying no attention to the various articles placed along the walls. Plaster debris caught her attention and she followed it into a small room where an unconscious Karigan lay. Tam lit Karigan's oil lamp and started her examinations.

Karigan first became aware of a distant call penetrating the foggiest reaches of her mind. _No, not yet. I just want to sleep,_ she answered in her mind. A ghost like voice answered in return. _But you are not sleeping. You must rejoin your own realm, Rider._ What she now recognized as the Rider's call resounded through her mind again, and she knew that Lil had somehow gotten involved. _Nice to know she's still with me,_ Karigan thought with a small smile. She had wondered just how angry the gods had been about their little stunt in Blackveil. Apparently they were not angry enough to keep Lil away from her afterlife duties for long.

"Kari, dear, please wake up for me, please." A slow realization came to Karigan that this voice was real. It belonged to her Aunt Tam in fact. Although it took far too great of an effort, Karigan opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Oh, thank the gods. You were so cold and your pulse so weak. I thought Westrion was coming for you."

Karigan could only chatter her teeth and groan a little as her body told her what kind of shape she was in. There was a strong chill and profound weakness that she felt everywhere, and her major muscle groups were aching as were a few of the not so major muscles. With a start she realized that she had been stabbed, but when she checked there was no trace of blood on her clothes. There was just a deep slash across the palm of her hand that was now clotted closed. And of course there was the Blood Gem. No longer clear as fine crystal, it was a deep, plumy red. Karigan could feel it pulsing to the same rhythm as her heart. Every beat was a battle for her strength. _This is what Hadriax meant. I must survive the Gem's attempts to control me. _More than anything she had ever faced this scared her. For as long as she was connected with this object she was fighting for her life, body and soul. Her only reward was that if she could survive its drain long enough she might learn to wield it.

"Come now let's get you out of here. I'll start a fire and get you warmed up with a nice restorative tea," Tam said soothingly as she helped Karigan stand. "I also have some comfrey and yarrow root to help that gash." Karigan leaned heavily on her aunt for support as they made their way out of the tomb. True to her word Tam started a campfire and applied her herbal remedies. As she was doing so, the rest of Karigan's strength gave out. She fell into a deep slumber while Tam watched for signs that she was improving.

It wasn't until morning that Karigan again opened her eyes. However, there was nothing strange or unwelcome about the sunny morning. "I'm glad to see you awake," Aunt Tam said with sincerity, "If you are up for it we should get back home soon. I made sure Gabran and Grandfather knew where I was, but I bet they are still worried sick. I thought I would be back by nightfall, but you slept right through the afternoon and night."

"I'm up for it. I need to get back to Sacor City quickly anyway," Karigan replied as she slowly sat up. Her body was stiff but far stronger than it had been the day before. Tam handed her a chunk of bread with honey butter and more restoring tea for breakfast. Karigan quickly noticed that Tam seemed to be struggling with something, so she questioned her aunt about it.

After a moment's hesitation Tam answered, "That gem you took from the tomb, is that what you were sent after?"

"Yes," Karigan answered simply.

"I don't trust it. Why would anyone even want to come in contact with such an evil thing?"

"It's not evil, Aunt," seeing the doubt in her eyes, Karigan added, "But you are right. It is not to be trusted. I promise to be careful."

"Asking a G'ladheon to be careful is like asking the sea not to storm," Tam answered, exasperated. Karigan couldn't help it; she started giggling which led to a fit that left her in tears. Tam started rocking her and shushed her gently. Apparently she wasn't as recovered as she thought from her tests. When she had composed herself sufficiently, Karigan suggested that they get moving if they wanted to make it back before dinner.

During the journey back and the two days of recovery, Karigan was quiet and pensive. She said her goodbyes distractedly before making her way back to Sacor City where King Zachary and Captain Mapstone were waiting. All the while, she tried to become accustomed to her inner struggle of wills.

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_


	9. Author's Update

Author's Note:

Yes, yes it really is rising from the dead!

I am sorry the story was mostly abandoned. I too hate it when authors abandon something that was great, but unfortunately life and a dearth of inspiration will do that.

On the bright side, the story was so well liked that LV3950 responded to my profile note that said I would be willing to pass the torch. Chapter 8 will very soon be posted under her name. I will be staying on as beta, but she'll be doing the writing from now on. She has up to chapter 12 done right now, and I must say is doing a fantastic job. So really go check it out.

Oh, and keep in mind that this story was started long before _High King's Tomb_ and I haven't gone back to make any changes to make it fit with the new book. It is still close to cannon, so LV has decided to write the newest chapters as if the story takes place after HKT. If you see inconsistencies, now you know why.


End file.
